halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/Sona 'Demal
Halo Fanon > Requests for Administration > Sona 'Demal Relevant Links *Userpage *Talk page * * * Nomination I, Rozh, nominate Sona 'Demal for adminship on Halo Fanon. Nominee, please accept or defer the above nomination below this line. I, Sona 'Demal, hereby accept the above nomination of adminship on Halo Fanon. Reason for Nomination Sona 'Demal has never been in the spotlight of community gossip or chatter. Even when I joined the Against All Odds collaboration, I was greeted by him from an early point, but it took me a while to really get to know him. However, he is far from an outgoing and confident person. Already serving as one of the head moderators of AAO, Sona has time and time again fought to preserve order and sanity in a way that many others could only envy from afar. Most remarkably, he does this without vague threats or attacks, nor does he take sides in confrontations of any kind, a trait that I feel would be most desirable for a successful administrator and leader. I have seen firsthand his ability to tend to young and growing users as well as provide assistance, be it critical or otherwise. In terms of overseeing the improvement of "lost cause" and/or NCF articles, Sona consistently provides a premium caliber of canon knowledge and civilty, two extremely important characteristics expected of administrators when constructively criticizing articles; heck, I can't even remember the last time he's been unreasonably brash in any way, most likely because he hasn't. Also, as a Rollbacker, it can be assured that he is more than capable of carrying out janitorial work if necessary. To put it simply, Sona 'Demal would be a crucial addition to the administration team and he would surely not fail to fulfill anybody's expectations. Support (2/0 Sysop) # #I could not possibly think of a better candidate then Sona - his conduct has been exemplary, and has been model user since he arrived; remaining so even today. I don't think I've seen him even come close to violating a rule. He has my full support. Neutral (1/0 Sysop) Joshua (Talk) 00:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Against (0/0 Sysop) Comments Questions Nominee, if you accept the nomination, please answer the following questions. It is advised that voters check the nominee's responses before voting. 1. When did you join Halo Fanon? 2. What, to you, are your most valuable contributions to Halo Fanon? 3. What do you consider to be canon in the Halo universe (i.e. books, movies, games, etc.)? Please describe how you feel this canon is important. 4. What do you believe you have contributed to the community? Would you judge yourself as an approachable user? 5. If you are administered, what sort of changes would you propose? 6. To the best of your understanding, what does holding the position of administrator entail? 7. To the best of your understanding, when will you be able to check Halo Fanon after you are administered, in the event that you are? 8. What communities are you associated with online, Halo-related and otherwise? 9. What is your familiarity with the Halo universe? 10. What is your familiarity with Wikia's and Halo Fanon's policies? 11. How would you describe your relationship with the Halo Fanon community and its current administration? 12. How may any interested users contact you? Category:Requests for Administratorship